1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical instruments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bipolar electrosurgical instrument, such as, for example, a vessel-sealing device, including a jaw member that includes a split electrode adapted for tissue dissection and coagulation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments have become widely used by surgeons. Electrosurgery involves the application of electrical energy and/or electromagnetic energy to cut, dissect, ablate, coagulate, cauterize, seal or otherwise treat biological tissue during a surgical procedure. Electrosurgery is typically performed using an electrosurgical generator operable to output energy and a handpiece including a surgical instrument (e.g., end effector) adapted to transmit energy to a tissue site during electrosurgical procedures. Electrosurgery can be performed using either a monopolar or a bipolar instrument.
The basic purpose of both monopolar and bipolar electrosurgery is to produce heat to achieve the desired tissue/clinical effect. In monopolar electrosurgery, devices use an instrument with a single, active electrode to deliver energy from an electrosurgical generator to tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a patient return electrode, also called a grounding pad, bovie pad, neutral electrode or patient plate, is attached externally to the patient (e.g., a plate positioned on the patient's thigh or back) as the means to complete the electrical circuit between the electrosurgical generator and the patient. When the electrosurgical energy is applied, the energy travels from the active electrode, to the surgical site, through the patient and to the return electrode. In bipolar electrosurgery, both the active electrode and return electrode functions are performed at the site of surgery. Bipolar electrosurgical devices include two electrodes of opposite polarity that are located in proximity to one another for the application of current between their surfaces. Bipolar electrosurgical current travels from one electrode, through the intervening tissue to the other electrode to complete the electrical circuit, thereby eliminating the need for a remotely-located current return. Bipolar instruments generally include end-effectors, such as grippers, cutters, forceps, dissectors and the like.
Forceps utilize mechanical action to constrict, grasp, dissect and/or clamp tissue. By utilizing an electrosurgical forceps, a surgeon can utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrosurgical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to cauterize, coagulate/desiccate, seal and/or divide tissue. Bipolar electrosurgical forceps utilize two generally opposing electrodes that are operably associated with the inner opposing surfaces of an end effector and that are both electrically coupled to an electrosurgical generator. In bipolar forceps, the end-effector assembly generally includes opposing jaw members, at least one jaw member is pivotably mounted with respect to one another. In bipolar configuration, only the tissue grasped between the jaw members is included in the electrical circuit. By utilizing an electrosurgical forceps, a surgeon can cauterize, coagulate/desiccate and/or seal tissue and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the jaw members to the tissue. During the sealing process, mechanical factors such as the pressure applied between opposing jaw members and the gap distance between the electrically-conductive tissue-contacting surfaces (electrodes) of the jaw members play a role in determining the resulting thickness of the sealed tissue and effectiveness of the seal.
A variety of types of end-effector assemblies have been employed for various types of electrosurgery using a variety of types of monopolar and bipolar electrosurgical instruments.